


Weather and Wings

by Penguiduck



Series: An Expression of Thanks [17]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Banter, F/M, Fluff, Marriage, One Shot, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26981632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penguiduck/pseuds/Penguiduck
Summary: Your wedding day has arrived.  While you agreed to the traditional mating spiral, a plunge from the cliff, there's one major problem -- you don't have wings.Sequel toSpices and TeasandFeathers and Rings.[Reader x Tibarn]For thedragonkween, Winner of the September 2020 Raffle
Relationships: Tibarn (Fire Emblem)/Reader
Series: An Expression of Thanks [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1453876
Comments: 10
Kudos: 21





	Weather and Wings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thedragonkween](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedragonkween/gifts).



> I'm excited to present the next completed request for my raffle series: [An Expression of Thanks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20227408/chapters/47937112).
> 
> The winner is thedragonkween with the following request: _As for the one-shot, I admit I fell in love with your little series about Tibarn, especially since not many write content for him. If it's possible, I'd love to read a one shot set in the same universe as "Spices and Teas" and "Feathers and Rings", something like a slice of life for the newlyweds :) I especially loved the sassy banter between the two and how protective Tibarn was, so I'd love it if these details could be added._
> 
> Here it is! ^_^ This takes place during their wedding, so it's not exactly a newlyweds fic, but I hope it suffices! Love me some sexy Tibarn.
> 
> Also, if anyone is curious, eagles actual perform a spiraling courtship IRL: [Click me!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CQ1VQ-4LYAI&ab_channel=WildhoodBook)
> 
> I hope you enjoy it! If anyone has thoughts, opinions, complaints, I welcome you to leave a comment! I take your feedback to heart.

You looked outside on your wedding day, the rain pouring from the heavens. Lightning streaked across the grey skies, thunder rolling in the distance. The storm arrived unexpectedly, as if the very gods frowned upon your union. The ocean could not be tempered, its waves rolling in volatile rebellion. 

You sighed, trying to breathe out your concerns — so much had changed these past few months. You thought you were ready, but judging by how anxious you were this morning, perhaps not.

A knock sounded at the door. “_____?”

You recognized that voice. “Come in,” you said, clasping your hands together.

Tibarn turned the knob and entered, his large form nearly brushing against the top of the door frame. He was handsome, his attempts at polishing up his usual rugged look immediately evident to you. There was not a tear in his clothes to be seen, his hair combed, jewelry lustrous in the light. “I noticed you haven’t left your room yet today — and of all days to do that, today isn’t the one.”

“Oh, that’s right. Today’s our wedding day.”

“Your sense of humor goes unappreciated. Today, anyway. You can try to be funny tomorrow.” Tibarn removed a bottle of wine from behind his back. “I thought this might help calm the nerves.”

“Usually people drink _after_ the ceremony,” you explained. “At least, in beorc custom. But if you hawks drink before, I won’t refuse.”

“I wouldn’t know. I’ve never been married before,” he said, popping the cork out with his teeth. He poured you a glass. “I don’t care either way — if I wish to share wine with my bride before the ceremony, that’s exactly what I’m going to do.”

You accepted the glass with a small laugh. “It’s just like you, Tibarn. Not caring about traditions.”

“I don’t see you complaining. Besides, this wine is over 20 years old. Enjoy it.”

You admired the vibrant red, the dark vino, as you swirled it around the glass. It really was a beautiful color as it caught the light. “It’s stolen, isn’t it?”

He knew how you felt about his pirating, and he shrugged. “Probably. But that was likely before I met you.”

“Mm, I see.” You took a sip anyway. It would soothe the anxiety. Tibarn downed his glass with no effort. Perhaps you would have been more concerned, but having spend several months living in Phoenicis with him, you knew just how well he held his alcohol. It would take far more for it to affect him. He claimed it was talent; you called it a genetic convenience, considering how large he was.

“Are you ready, _____?”

His voice brought you out of your thoughts. “I don’t really have a choice at this point. If I wanted to change my mind, I should have done so months ago.”

“You always have a choice.” He refilled his glass. “I notice you’re not as confident as usual.”

“You know it’s not you.”

He grinned, a devilish gleam in his eyes. “Ah, so it must be the ten thousand foot plunge that ails you.”

You sighed visibly. “Don’t remind me. I just want to get that part over with.”

“You know you don’t have to go through with it.”

“But I do,” you said. “It’s something your whole tribe is expecting, you know. Ever since we announced our intent to marry, everyone has been talking about it. I know it’s the epitome of the ceremony, and far be it from me, their future queen, to deny them of that custom.”

“You’re the first beorc queen to the hawk tribe. You don’t have wings. If I don’t expect you to complete the ritual, no one else will either.”

“I’ll be fine.” You appreciated his empathy, but you wanted to do this for him. The flight was considered an exchange of vows, the most important part of the wedding. The idea of flying and plunging toward the ocean wracked your nerves, but you trusted Tibarn to keep you safe. “It’s a good thing you brought this, though,” you said, tipping the glass toward him. “I’m going to need it.”

“You’re not even dressed yet,” he said. “I can help, if you want.”

“Oh, get out of here.” You pushed him toward the door, throwing your weight against him — even so, he didn’t budge.

He eventually accepted his fate, taking a few reluctant steps. “All right.” He chuckled, the familiar rumbling a great comfort to you. “Don’t be late.”

“I won’t be.” You looked at him and smiled. “Why would I be? I’m marrying the love of my life, even if he is a brute who makes crude jokes and barges into my room the morning of our wedding day.”

“Good. And after today, you’ll be stuck with this brute. You’ll see what other mischief I have in mind.” He winked before leaving and shutting the door behind him.

* * *

You arrived at the ceremony to a crowd of cheers, garbed in traditional hawk tribe clothing suitable for a bride on her wedding day. It was not the many long layers of cloth you would have expected from the seamstresses of Begnion, dresses of high fashion of silk and lace, but you certainly didn’t mind — you never were one for prissy things, and you much preferred the pragmaticism of the laguz. 

Well, practicality aside, they sure liked their jewelry. Most importantly, however, you wore the feather Tibarn had given you around your neck as a symbol of his devotion — you had it fashioned into an elegant necklace from a local craftsman, who was more than happy to assist.

When you saw Tibarn, you noticed your family’s heirloom ring around his neck, which he bore proudly. When he looked at you, his eyes widened for only a brief moment, and he smiled. It seemed he was happy to see you. 

He took your hand into his, leading you over to the cliffs. The crowd parted easily, providing an easy path to the ocean. The clouds had not cleared, but at least it wasn’t pouring as it had done this morning. Nevertheless, rain or shine, the hawks were one with the ocean winds and infinite sky. That was why this ritual was so important to them — to be married in air was the greatest honor to their people.

“Hold on to me,” Tibarn whispered. “I won’t let you fall.”

“You better not,” you said, swallowing as you saw the turbulent sea below. You supposed you had a chance of survival if you fell into the water, so long as the gales did not drive you toward the jagged rocks. “Murdering your mate during the ceremony sounds like a bad way to start a marriage.”

“You’re not technically my mate yet.”

“You’re great at instilling confidence. You know, if you’ve changed your mind about this whole marriage thing, you could just let me fall to my doom.” You grimaced at the distance, nudging a pebble off the cliff. “Pretty sure I’d die instantly.”

He tilted his head toward you, giving you a roguish grin. You noticed his telling eyes, calloused skin, and the scar across his face — he was physically enticing in the most adventurous way. “If I didn’t want you as my mate, we wouldn’t be here. Have some faith, will you?”

You took a breath. “All right,” you said. “I’m ready.”

“Are you sure?”

“Oh, I don’t know—” You had to suppress a scream as Tibarn pushed you off the cliff, gliding to the depths below at your side. You felt your stomach wrench, and you half-wished you had drunk more wine earlier today; on the other hand, you were glad you hadn’t because if there were any contents in your stomach, it would surely be empty at this point.

Despite having spent a few months in Phoenicis, free of the responsibilities of a merchant, you had never flown with Tibarn. You much preferred having your two feet either on the ground or atop the water — land or sea was fine, but the air was a far different beast to master.

You fell face first, the ocean gusts whipping across your skin and through your hair, even as you clung to his neck and shoulders for dear life. Then, you felt it, the pull of Tibarn’s wings as they caught the wind, and they slowed your fall. With a few strong strokes, he gained height and brought you back up, soaring higher and higher. It was amazing (and terrifying) just how easily he navigated the temperamental drafts, a harbinger of yet another storm, even with your weight added to his burden.

His arms were around you, pressing your torso to him, his impeccable form and rippling abdominal muscles firm against your body. “It’s not so bad, is it?” he said, projecting his voice over the winds that rushed past your ears.

You gathered your courage, looking over your shoulder. You saw grey skies as far as the horizon stretched, the restless ocean below, churning in response to the squall. In a way, it was beautiful. This was Phoenicis, an island in the middle of the sea, subject to these storms and tempests — it was normal, the way of life for the hawk tribe. They weathered these challenges with courage and resilience. But more stunning than the view was Tibarn — after this, you would officially be mates, bound together for the remainder of your lives.

You never thought you would marry a laguz, especially not a shipless pirate who plagued merchant and noble ships along their trade routes for so long, but this one, stubborn and rugged as he was, captured your heart.

The ceremony was described to you as a dance. Traditionally, of course, both participants were winged, and they would waltz through the skies past one another, navigating the fell winds and bypassing one another in joyous cavort. But, alas, you did not have the primary appendages that could perform your half of the ritual, and such, you found yourself gliding with Tibarn as he freely flew around the island, gaining height and speed. Your onlookers were now mere specks on the cliffs below. If you could stay here, held tightly in his arms, you might be okay for the duration of this ceremony. But it was missing the key element — the plunge.

Still, you understood Tibarn’s love of flight — it was where he belonged, and this ritual paid homage to the hawks and how they ruled the skies. He seemed so at peace here, and when your eyes met, they glistened with tender adoration.

“Oh, just get it over with,” you said, taking a breath as you shut your eyes. 

“Very well.” His lips met yours, and in your momentary distraction, he began the descent. You had seen this before from the ground, watching as his wings seemed to shape the surrounding air, taking advantage of every draft and gust. They would eventually fold, streamlining along his body to provide the best aerodynamic shape. 

You felt the beginning of the tumble, the fall of diving headfirst into the ocean. The rain seemed to pick up, creating a sensational atmosphere, and you felt every cool droplet dampen your clothes and hair — eventually, as you gained momentum, the very acceleration pulled at your skin, the wind whistling in your ears. It made your eyes water, your stomach turn.

It was horrifying.

And also strangely intimate in a way that could only belong to the hawk tribe

You fell, clutching Tibarn as tautly as you could, nails digging into his skin — you didn’t do it on purpose, but for a man such as Tibarn with so many scars, in hindsight, what did it really matter? 

You plunged toward the ocean, the world growing colder with each moment, your skin numb from the effects of freefall. Above the swoosh of the air, you heard Tibarn’s deep hum as he whispered in your ear. “You’re all right,” he said as his hold tightened around you. “Don’t forget to breathe.”

His words calmed your nerves, if only a little, and you took a breath as the cliffs passed by, the rocks shaped by the ever-temperamental ocean. You felt the spray of the sea, a drastic change in temperature as you approached, and then the spread of Tibarn’s great wings as they opened, catching the wind to break the fall; they created another rush of air. Suddenly, you thought you felt a change in direction, the pull of gravity lost on you thanks to the plummet thousands of feet downward as you tumbled here and there.

The briny air filled your lungs, the scent of salt and seaweed far closer now. You were no longer falling from the skies — you were now gliding, soaring over the endless ocean waves. The storm seemed to recede, allowing the first sunlight of today to leak through the gray clouds. Applause and cheering rang from the cliffs, becoming less and less audible as Tibarn flew, carrying you away from the crowds.

You breathed in, the wild scent of your beloved tickling your senses — it was mingled with ocean and warmth, of passion beneath his rough exterior. You thought you had every scar and scratch memorized, a tale behind each mark, but even in time, you found ones you’d never seen before.

Tibarn was a king, proud and strong, a respected leader among his people. He welcomed you to his home, an outsider, with open arms, and the hawks accepted you, if only to appease their lord. Truthfully, he surprised you — his open-mindedness was touching, and his devotion to you was unparalleled.

You brought yourself closer to him, leaning your head into the crook of his neck. “Thank you,” you said.

“For what?”

“For not letting me fall.”

He circled Phoenicis on his mighty wings, a chuckle rumbling in his throat. “You really think I would put you in harm’s way?” 

“Of course not. I trust you. That’s why I agreed to do this.”

“To take a plunge from the cliff?”

“No, to marry you.”

Tibarn raised an amused eyebrow, looking into your eyes — for that brief moment, you both fell silent. “I know I don’t say it often,” he began, “but you are my wings, _____. You give me reason to fly.”

“Well, I don’t have wings,” you said. “But you’re my heart. I guess that’ll just have to do.” You leaned in for a kiss, and you didn’t break it until Tibarn began his descent toward your new home.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is vital to the writing process. As such, your comments mean the world to me. If you enjoyed this, please consider taking a few minutes of your day to write to me. If you wish to leave feedback but aren't sure what to say, please take a look at my essay, [The Relationship Between Online Readers & Writers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24383389/chapters/64183057). In this chapter I've linked here, you will find advice on how to construct feedback and even some basic templates to get you started.
> 
> _Consider this: I have a fuel tank for my inspiration when it comes to writing. I can run on a near-empty tank, but it’s difficult for me to do, and I struggle with creating content. It’s far easier for me to write and put out quality work when my inspiration tank is full. Every piece of feedback I receive fills it with a certain amount of inspiration._
> 
> In providing me feedback, you help fill this tank and prepare me for a better writing experience -- as such, you will benefit far more from my efforts. In other words, help me help you!
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> And, as always, if you need a shoulder to lean on, someone to chat with, please don't hesitate to reach out to me:
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](https://penguiduck.tumblr.com/).  
> Friend me on [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/ypdii).


End file.
